Lost Girl (ON HAITUS)
by ArrowOfTheMoonlark
Summary: Parker has lived in Neverland all of her life with the Lost. But something about Peter is different. He's not the funny, go-lucky guy any more. And when he is kidnapped, Parker may be the only one who can save him. *Rated T* (I do not own cover image)


**AN: **

**Me: C'mon i gotta keep writing...*types furiously on the keyboard***

**Readers: Ahem**

**Me: *looks up with surprised face***

**Well hello there! Sorry about that. I got into my writing zone. *finger guns***

**So this story ****_(cough _****chapter****_ cough)_**** was written not too long ago, and chapter two is in progress. I hope you like it, and if you don't...well i don't care. **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

**Oh wait I forgot about the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan, Neverland, and basically anything that you recognize. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Parker! Wait up!"

_Faster. Faster. Faster._

"Wait-slow down!"

_Harder. Harder. Harder. _

"I can't fly like you can! Slow down!"

_Higher. Higher. Higher._

"Parker watch out-!"

_THUNK!_

"Ow," Parker muttered at the bottom of a tree she just hit. She clutched her forehead, feeling a bruise start to form. But, bruises were hardly uncommon in Neverland, where Parker got at least ten new bruises and scrapes everyday from climbing trees, fighting pirates, and playing hide and seek with the Lost Girls and Boys in the dense jungles of Neverland.

Way jogged up to Parker.

"I...told you...to...slow...down!" he wheezed while bending over and clutching his knees. His dark hair was a mess on his usually tan- but now very pink -face. He took in deep breaths while Parker just laughed.

"And I told you to keep up!" she shot back. She stood up and dusted the dirt off of her black leggings and fitted green tunic, with a belt wrapping around her torso(she always thought that she kinda looked like a sparrowman, or an elf). She was barefoot, always enjoying the feel of the earth under her feet.

Way sighed. "Are you ever going to give me mercy when we play tag?'

"Nope," she answered, popping the 'p' and pulling her thick, black hair into a very messy bun. Her coffee brown skin matched her honey eyes, always filled with humor and optimism.

"But you can _fly! _Why do I have to be stuck running?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He was not incredibly fit, but running and climbing trees in Neverland helped him not look skinny. He was covered with pale scars from countless injuries in Neverland. Some were thick and long, and some were small and thin. But the one that stood out the most was a thick, jagged line that ran all the way up his left arm from his elbow to just under his right ribs. He got that one from being a hostage of Captain Hook.

"Well it's not my fault you don't know how to think happy thoughts," Parker answered, crossing her legs in mid-air, placing her right elbow on her knee, and leaning her chin on her palm.

"I do know how to think happy thoughts. I just…have a little bit of trouble with flying," Way muttered.

Parker snorted in amusement. Talk about understatement of the century. He had tried countless times flying and it usually ended with a mouthful of dirt.

"Oh, Wayden," Parker said, floating over and giving him a few pats on the head. Way scowled. He hated it when Parker used his full name, though she never knew why.

"Don't worry. You'll be as amazing as me," she paused for dramatic effect, "someday." He glowered, then grabbed her wrist with a sly smile and yanked her downwards, catching her by surprise with a yelp and causing her to fall on the ground. She quickly stood up, but he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to crash into another tree. Way quickly drew his sword and aimed it a few mere inches from her throat.

"But I'm still better than you at sparring!" he said triumphantly in a sing-song voice.

Parker quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "That was random."

He ignored the comment. "One on one?" he said with a smirk.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Come on! I have to beat you at something!"

Parker sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is unless you're too scared," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. But Way knew that it would rile up Parker.

"Oh, you're on!"

She brandished her knife and held it at the ready, when they heard a conch shell blow in the distance.

Parker frowned. "It's too late for mealtime. We just had dinner."

"Wait," Way said, holding up his hand.

The conch shell blew a second time.

Parker and Way shared a look. One blow of the conch shell was mealtime. Two blows meant

someone had died. Three blows meant…

They heard one more blow of the conch shell.

They're frowning faces lightened up with a smile.

Peter was back.

"Finally!" Parker cried. She had missed her friend since he had left for London.

Parker quickly grabbed Ways hand, and they flew to the Lost Hideout.

The sun was setting by the time they reached the hideout, and both girls and boys were bustling around when Parker and Way went down the slide into the hollow tree. Ever since Wendy had left to go back to London, Peter would still go visit her, and sometimes bring home babies who had been abandoned in the streets of London. Some of those babies have been girls, and the Lost Boys banned they're 'boys only' policy. Since then, the Lost family had grown quite a bit.

"Parkie! Parkie! Petas hewe!" said Annie, one of the younger Lost Girls, her blond curls bouncing as she ran into Parker's arms. Annie had taken a favor to Parker since she was a baby, although she couldn't pronounce 'Parker' yet, so instead she said 'Parkie'.

Parker scooped up Annie and bounced her on her hip. "Really? Peter's here?" she asked Annie, giving her a bop on the nose.

Annie's eyes brightened. "Mhm. He wit Swywee wight now." she said.

"Well then, how about you stay with Way while I go say hello to Peter and Slyly?" Parker asked, setting Annie down.

"Otay!" the little girl said, running over to Way.

Parker began to search for Peter Pan. She pushed off the ground and floated as high as the ceiling would go. Her eyes scanned across the heads of many boys and girls, looking for a boy dressed as a fox, or even better, a mop of bright red hair under a green hat, with a feather tucked in on one side.

When she found nothing, she moved on to the bedrooms. Peter and Slyly were not there either. She checked every room, before deciding that Peter must have been somewhere else.

She exited the hideout, and glanced around. She turned in a full circle before letting out a sigh.

"_...do you mean she wants the girl? We have many girls!_" a hushed voice said behind a tree farther away.

Parker hovered above the ground and floated closer to the voices.

"_Not just any girl. She wants the one who killed her father along with you,_" a slightly higher voice said. "_She wants Parker._"

Parker froze in mid air and gasped silently. Who would want her? She was no different than the other Lost Girls.

"_No. She can't have Parker. Parker's too special to me." _the first voice said. Parker's heart warmed at the thought and her pulse sped up. _She was special to Peter!_

"_Then what do we do, Peter?" _the lighter voice whispered. "_Should we even tell her?"_

"_No," _Peter said firmly. "_We can't tell her about any of this."_

Parker narrowed her eyes and frowned. What was Peter hiding?

Parker glanced behind the tree she was hiding behind. She could barely make out a fox tale before a pair of brown eyes met hers. She quickly leaped back behind the tree, feeling her heart start to race even faster.

"Someone's here," Peter said. He stepped out from behind the tree, and glanced around. Slyly followed him, and put his hand on Peters shoulder.

"No one's here. Maybe you were just seeing things," Slyly said, looking around as well.

"I was sure I saw something," Peter muttered, before sighing and saying,"Maybe you're right. I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Well, I'm sure tonight would be a good night to do so," Slyly said, before heading back to the hideout, leaving Peter alone.

He turned around to the forest and called out, "I know you're there! Come out wherever you are!"

Nothing happened.

"Maybe I am just seeing things," he mumbled before flying back to the hollow tree.

Parker floated down from the tree she hid in and landed softly on the ground. What were Peter and Slyly talking about? Who wanted her? Why did this _She_ want her, whoever she was?

Parker stared at the spot where Peter had called out to her. She wanted to come down, but she was worried of how he would react if he found out she was eavesdropping. Then Parker felt angry for feeling scared. She had a right to know what was going on. This problem involved her. Peter had decided not to tell her.

The anger left her torn. She wanted to stomp up to Peter and get in his face, then demand answers. The other part of her wanted to curl up into a ball and cry forever. Why didn't Peter trust her? She had known him her whole life. She never lied to him, or kept things from him. He was like the older brother she never had.

And he didn't even trust her.

Despite her still being angry, the wimpy part of her was winning. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and she felt her nose and eyes burn.

She pushed off the ground and went as high as she could go, as fast as she could go, pushing through clouds and feeling the wind in her face. She went higher and higher and the stars were so, so close. She slowed down and reached out to touch them.

And she felt weightless for just a moment.

Then she leaned back and started to fall. The water of Mermaid lagoon drew closer and closer. She could feel the adrenaline build up, humming in the back of her mind. The wind roared in her ears. Just as she was going to crash into the water, she turned upward again, looping and twirling in the sky.

Flying in a wild and beautiful dance.

And then she flew up and slowed to a stop, and hovered right in front of the big, beautiful moon. It could have been larger than Neverland itself, which was smaller than a mushroom behind and below her. She stared at the moons lovely pale face.

She looked up at the glinting diamonds in the sky, and leaned back, floating on air as if it were water. A small smile crept onto her face.

This is what she needed. To feel freedom. To feel the adrenaline pump through her veins and feel the rush take her breath away. Not to have a care in the world. Peter would figure it all out. All she needed to do was trust him.

_Even though he doesn't trust you? _A small voice in the back of her mind nagged.

_Shut up, _she told it.

Even though the small voice had stopped nagging, the fearful, angry feeling she had before wouldn't go away.

* * *

**AN: **

**So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed! However I will only continue this if I get some reviews, SO MAKE SURE TO COMMENT! **

**If you have any constructive criticism, please give it to me! I love hearing how I can be a better writer!**

**Well, that's all for now folks. I hope y'all have an awesometastic day! :D**

**~adios**

**-ArrowOfTheMoonlark**


End file.
